


За закрытыми дверями

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aurors, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: На дверях кладовки нет замка, но по какой-то причине она не открывается. Странно.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	За закрытыми дверями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closeted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846782) by [reclusivenymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph). 



– Финниган! Макмиллан! С какой стати вы слоняетесь возле подсобки в рабочее время?

– Мистер Робардс, сэр! – воскликнул Макмиллан. – Хм, у нас закончился пергамент.

– Дверь в кладовую прямо перед вами.

– Она заперта, сэр. Мы пытались открыть, – объяснил Финниган.

– Там нет замка.

– Вот именно, сэр, – практически в унисон ответили напарники.

Гавейн Робардс подошел к упомянутой двери и повернул ручку. Закрыто. 

– Да уж, – это было странно. – Я разберусь. А вы двое возвращайтесь к работе.

За следующие пять минут Гавейн опробовал все чары разблокировки, которые смог вспомнить, но дверь не поддавалась. Затем он стал испытывать случайные заклинания – Агуаменти, Экскуро, Фините Инкантатем...

И тогда он что-то услышал.

– Блядь!

Это был Малфой?

– Малфой! Открой эту дверь немедленно!

– Дерьмо! – донесся другой голос. Поттер?

Дверь в кладовку распахнулась, явив взгляду начальства обоих авроров.

– Что, дементор вас побери, здесь происходит?!

– Ну... Видите ли... мы...

Пока Поттер подбирал слова, Робардс рассматривал представших перед ним подчиненных – оба выглядели раскрасневшимися и запыхавшимися, а их униформа была в плачевном состоянии.

– Вы что, опять подрались?

– ДА! – слишком громко выпалил в ответ Малфой. – Да, мы дрались!

И он повернулся к Поттеру, который поспешил с ним согласиться. 

– Ага... И нам так... стыдно! Да. Мы... Просим прощения... За... драку!

Гавейн вздохнул. 

– Признаться, я весьма разочарован. Надеялся, что вы покончили со своими детскими склоками.

– Это больше не повторится, сэр, – сказал Малфой, негодующе глядя на Поттера.

Уже собравшись уходить, Робардс вдруг заметил это – маленький синяк на шее Малфоя.

Ой…ой.

Малфой, должно быть, увидел, куда он смотрит, и попытался прикрыться рукой.

Гавейн закрыл глаза, чувствуя подступающую головную боль. 

– Хочу ли я об этом знать?

Малфой выглядел так, словно мечтал провалиться под землю. 

– Нет, сэр.

– Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, – Робардс откашлялся и отвернулся. – Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.


End file.
